


Prom, Unexpected

by the_100_bellarke



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100
Genre: AU-modern setting, Bellarke, F/M, Prom, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_100_bellarke/pseuds/the_100_bellarke
Summary: Based on Tumblr post:“college au prompt: “my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u” ” by vangohing on tumblr”





	

"What a great day to be a loser" said Clarke, as she woke up on a sunny Saturday morning.   
Tonight is a perfect occasion to show once again what a loner she is. It's not like she needs a special invitation. But prom night literally asks for someone like her to stand in the corner, playing the glorious part of a wallflower.   
Or maybe she won't go there at all. She hasn't decided yet. 

As she was doing her morning toilet routine, she kept thinking about Bellamy. It was hard to admit, but she kinda hoped he would ask her to prom.   
But he was Bellamy Blake. He may have been her best friend - in this case - only friend, but that's it. He had a line of girls hotter than Clarke waiting for him. She was lucky to have him in any way. 

Sometimes she wondered how did they end up being friends. She was this school council nerd with best marks and he was a cliché popular bad boy. But somehow they had something in common and it brought them together. 

"Well, I probably should think about something else. I won't be this stupid chick who fell in love with the wrong guy." Clarke murmured under her breath when she showed up for family breakfast. 

"Who's the wrong guy?" asked her mom. 

"And the stupid chick?" Added her father, both looking curiously at their daughter. 

Clarke was somewhat surprised they heard her, but it's not like she needs to keep anything from them.   
"I mean...you know tonight is prom night, right?"

They nodded, still waiting for actual response. Clarke sighed.   
"I kinda thought Bellamy will ask me to it. But it looks like he's not so fond about this idea. Guess I'm going alone, huh?"

She did her best not to show what she really feels, but ended up putting sugar on scrambled eggs and salt into her tea, which was rather out of normal. 

Abby watched her do it, frowning in concern.   
"Baby, we...I didn't know you like him like that. I'm sorry."

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Asked Clarke's dad. 

She smirked, embarrassed by her pathetic position.   
"I'm not gonna ask you to find me a guy. Just...please don't make me go there? And don't say all those things about how prom is very important high school experience and a memorable moment. I may regret this decision later, but it's my mistake to make. Please, okay?"

Her parents exchanged quick looks. Abby took her daughter's hand and looked her in the eyes.   
"Of course, baby. It's your choice. If you want to stay, maybe we could do something together tonight? Like a movie night with ice cream and popcorn or we'd play some board games. How about that?"

"It would be nice, thank you." Clarke smiled thankfully. 

After the breakfast she went back to her room, planning to do nothing for the whole day long. And as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop thinking about Bellamy. She wondered which girl was the lucky one he asked.   
It's ironic because she probably wouldn't look twice at Clarke and vice versa. 

Clarke found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. She started analyzing her appearance. Blond, wavy hair, pale complexion, blue eyes, wide chest, slightly smaller waist, big butt and not-so-skinny legs. She's seen Bell with all kinds of girls, but she's not one of them. 

Suddenly, Clarke realized what she was doing.   
'What is happening to me?! I don't feel bad about my body. I don't care what anyone else thinks of it. Why would I spend my time being insecure? Screw Bellamy Blake!' 

And as Clarke kept thinking angry things, her phone started ringing.   
She checked the screen: it was Bellamy.   
Then she checked the clock: it was 10.30. Definitely too early for HIM to get up. 

"Hello?" Clarke answered the phone, certain it's some kind of mistake or prank.   
But then she heard his voice, warm and deep as always.   
"Hi, nerd. What's up?"

"You..." she jumped the moment she realized about the double meaning in her words. "I mean, you're up. Like, awake. How's that possible?" Clarke felt weirdly nervous, but kept her voice steady. 

"I had to take care of a few things. That's why I'm calling."

'Of course that's why.'  
"How can I help you then?" Clarke instantly became distant and cold. 

"Hey, are you alright?" 

'Funny, he genuinely sounds worried. He'd be a great actor.'   
She decided to stay as far from sharing her thoughts as she could.   
"I'm just busy. Go on, what do you want?"

"I'm shopping and I need to ask you what color tie should I pick."

Clarke could imagine a lot of pointless questions from Bellamy, but she wouldn't think about...this.   
She was completely out of the rails.   
"What?"

"You know, I need to buy a tie and I don't know of what color."

'He must be out of his mind if he thinks I will help him dress for a date with another girl. '   
She quickly decided to play dumb.   
"What?"

"For God's sake, Clarke!" He's not the most patient person she knew. "I need my tie to match your prom dress. Wake up, princess!"

With his words her heartbeat and her body's temperature increased. But she couldn't show him how his words excited her.   
"Since when we're going to prom together?"

The silence on the other side of the line was a good sign for two reasons. First, it meant that Bellamy didn't just assume she'll go with him. Second, it also meant that it wasn't supposed to be a surprise, which was great because Clarke didn't want him to think that she needs that. 

After about ten seconds she could hear him whisper, more to himself than to her, "Shit....I forgot to ask you."

Clarke was so happy she barely managed to make her voice sound angry.   
"Only you could be so irresponsible, Bellamy Blake!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't know how it happened.   
I guess you won't want to come then?"

She could almost see him scratching the back of his head with embarrassment and this image somehow made her feel even more happy. 

Clarke sighed with resignation, feeling blessed that he can't see the smile on her face right now.

"You're lucky I bought a dress. It's purple with silver framing. You can buy a tie of whichever color you prefer, but it has to be plain. No stripes or any other pattern. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. I'll pick you up at 8. See ya!"

She was about to hang up when he spoke once again. 

"...I'm glad you agreed, Clarke. I'll try my best not to mess up our date."

The moment the phone went silent Clarke shouted, letting all the emotions she kept from Bellamy go:

"MOM! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET READY. I'M GOING TO PROM. WITH A DATE!"


End file.
